Persona 3 The Movie
Persona 3 The Movie is an animated movie series based on the game Persona 3. The first movie, titled Persona 3 The Movie #1: Spring of Birth, was released on November 23, 2013, the second movie, Persona 3 The Movie #2: Midsummer Knight's Dream was released on June 7, 2014 and the third movie, Persona 3 The Movie #3: Falling Down is due for an April 4th 2015 release. A teaser of the first movie was first shown as a 28 second scene at the end of Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope-. Release Dates Persona 3 The Movie #1: Spring of Birth *'Japan': November 23, 2013 (Theatrical Release) *'Japan': May 14, 2014 (DVD / Blu-Ray Release) *'International': May 20, 2014 (Imported DVD / Blu-Ray Release) Persona 3 The Movie #2: Midsummer Knight's Dream *'Japan': June 7, 2014 (Theatrical Release) * Japan: March 11, 2015 (DVD / Blu-Ray Release) Persona 3 The Movie #3: Falling Down *'Japan': April 4, 2015 (Theatrical Release) Plot Makoto Yūki is an orphaned teenager who transfers to Gekkoukan High School, on Tatsumi Port Island and, much to his confusion, finds himself experiencing a supernatural phenomenon known as the Dark Hour. After witnessing his new Iwatodai dorm-mates being attacked by mysterious creatures known as Shadows, Makoto goes to their aid and inexplicably awakens to the power of his Persona. Makoto later joins a covert extra-curricular club at Gekkoukan High called SEES, whose members have but one goal: to rid the world of the Shadows. Music The Movie's soundtrack is composed by Shoji Meguro. Each movie is accompanied by a main theme, along with remixed tracks from the Persona 3 Original Soundtrack. The soundtrack for the first movie will be included with the Blu-Ray / DVD release. The themes for the movies are: * #1: Spring of Birth - "More Than One Heart" by Yumi Kawamura. * #2: Midsummer Knight's Dream - "Fate is In Our Hands" by Lotus Juice. * #3: Falling Down - "Light in the Starless Sky" by Lotus Juice and Yumi Kawamura. Gallery Trivia There are differences between the game and movie. *Some characters' appearances are modified slightly, such as having darker hair or differently colored eyes. *No items or Fusion spell are used for battle Shadows unlike in the game. *There are no cut-in effect when first summoning their Persona, and All Out Attack effect in the movie version. *The protagonist gains new Personas after defeating a Shadow from a full-moon operation. The Persona's arcana depends on the defeated Shadow's arcana. * No Social Link are acquired in the movie, but it is unknown if Makoto gains the rest of the Arcanas: Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, Judgement or Aeon after all the remaining Shadow Arcana are defeated. ''Spring of Birth'' *All the major characters appears in movie intro (except Aigis), while the anime cutscene at the beginning only shows the Protagonist, Yukari, Pharos, and Mitsuru. *Makoto doesn't interact much with other social link characters, only a few. *It is revealed in the movie that the first victim devoured by the shadow in the anime cutscene was named Sakata Masashi. *Some characters make a cameo appearance: **Bunkichi and Mitsuko make a cameo appearance during Fuuka's visit at their bookstore. **Koromaru and Maiko Oohashi make a cameo appearance together. **Ken Amada also appears briefly. **Kenji Tomochika appears in the arcade and after exam results are posted. **Kazushi Miyamoto makes a brief cameo after exam results are posted. **Hidetoshi Odagiri appears while interrogating one of the students of class 2-E. **Nozomi Suemitsu makes a brief cameo in Wild Duck Burger. **Aigis appears in a post-credits scene. ''Midsummer Knight's Dream'' *Noriko Kashiwagi makes a cameo appearance. External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter Account *DVD Promotional Site Category:Animation - - !